


Just a Mere Coincidence

by komaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: For some reason, she and the class' princess, Sonia Nevermind, kept getting in situations together.





	Just a Mere Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pekoyama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekoyama/gifts).



> this is probably short but happy birthday caitlin!!! hopefully you have a good bday!!! (coincidentally this was one day late for akane's bday too so happy belated birthday akane) this is probably not good enough since it's my first time writing soniakane but i really hope you like it!

Coincidences are just mere coincidences.

Owari Akane doesn't believe in soulmates.

There is no proof that one person is connected to another.

If there had to be someone she's close to in school, it was probably Nidai Nekomaru.

She doesn't see him as a romantic interest, just a good friend, a sparring partner.

The rest of people in her class weren't too close to her.

She'd consider them acquaintances at most.

Or classmates was the word.

  
For some reason, she and the class' —literal— princess, Sonia Nevermind, kept getting in situations together.

It was just a mere coincidence.

The first time was getting chosen to do some assignment together.

Hope's Peak didn't have any necessary lessons, but Yukizome-sensei insisted.

It was a simple assignment, just do a small survey for the school's students.

There was no way it would happen again.

Owari thought so.

  
But they still managed to get caught together a second time.

It was raining. Owari was getting ready to leave the school only to find Sonia standing with a rather clumsy smile.

"I forgot my umbrella. Would you mind if I accompanied you to the dorms, Owari-san?"

"No problem." Owari answered, sensing that there was a pattern.

They both walked all the way to the dorms, as rain surrounded them.

Owari wondered why it had to be her.

Or why it had to be Sonia.

It could have been someone more clumsy and forgetful.

But it was a coincidence, so she didn't really mind it.

  
The third time is when they meet in the convenience store.

There were many of them around, but according to Sonia she preferred that one.

Owari didn't know why. As long as they had what she and her family needed, it doesn't matter.

Sonia hands her something expensive.

"You could get that! I think it will be helpful for you, Owari-san."

"It's too expensive for me to repay you for—"

"Take it as a 'thank you' from that day! I am grateful for it!"

She must have meant the day Sonia forgot her umbrella.

"Thanks for that then, Princess."

Hold on… was it an inappropriate way to refer to a princess?

Would it make her angry?

Was 'Your Highness' more appropriate?

"Farewell, Owari-san. I will see you tomorrow."

Her speech was way too polite…

She looked inside the bag Sonia gave her.

"No wonder she could afford that."

Owari sighed, then walked on the trail back home.

It was getting too much to refer to a 'coincidence' at that point.

  
What was a soulmate in the first place?

Someone with a special connection?

What was even the connection between them?

They were just classmates.

And all that is making Owari's head hurt.

She thinks she might have fallen for the princess.

"Just tell her! I'm pretty sure she might understand!" Nidai gave her a lecture on 'how she should tell Sonia Nevermind about how she feels because it won't be bad', "It doesn't appear to me that she's interested in anyone!"

"You can tell she's interested in Tanaka!" She answered, a bit desperate, "Besides, she's a princess, so she wouldn't fall for a commoner."

As if Tanaka was royalty…

"The more reason you should try it!" His booming voice yelled at her, "You know, she might see you as her 'knight in shining armor', or something like these fairytales."

Would a real princess believe in fairytales surrounding princesses awaiting their princes?

"Come on, don't be a coward!"

"Fine! I'll try!" She gave up, "If this goes horrible, I'm blaming you!"

"That's the spirit!"

Nidai was… really good at motivation…

  
She stood at the back of their building.

She heard this was the typical way to confess love.

She wasn't sure.

Would she come here because of a love letter?

Would Princess Sonia Nevermind come here for the sake one love letter, when she probably had lots of them?

She bets Souda would be sending these.

Hopefully Sonia doesn't think that love letter was from Souda. Though, considering their handwriting is different, she'd probably recognize it as someone else.

"Oh. You're here, Owari-san." Sonia smiles at her, "Could it be that you know who sent that letter? I'm supposed to be meeting with them right now."

"I did." Owari answers.

She almost expects the atmosphere to be awkward, but surprisingly Sonia looks surprisingly happy.

"Oh! You really did?!" She was beaming, "I'm so glad that off all people, it was you!"

"So you… like me too or something?"

"Of course! Tanaka-san talked me into it, but I didn't gather the courage to do it."

It was going way too perfect.

But it was just a chain of coincidences.

"Do you believe in fate, Owari-san?"

"Not really…" Owari answered awkwardly, "I mean… it's just something that's decided by you, isn't it?"

"Maybe so. But I think you and I were supposed to be together by fate! The red string of fate!"

Wasn't that… just something in manga?

Well… she shouldn't dwell on it much.

They're happily together, despite it all being a mere coincidence.


End file.
